


not the gentle shower, but thunder

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Body Worship, F/M, Festivals, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of ThunderWaitress short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts).



1.  Table of Contents

2.  “No, I didn’t fall in love with you just to lose you.” for Marvelfan35

3.  'Halloween Party' for Marvelfan35

4.  'Blustery Days' for Marvelfan35

5.  'Music Festival AU pt 1' for Marvelfan35

6.  'Music Festival AU pt 2' for Marvelfan35

7.   ***** 'Worship' for Marvelfan35


	2. “No, I didn’t fall in love with you just to lose you.” for Marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Prompts 2016
> 
> Light Angst, Fluff

She clutched at him.  “Please don’t leave me here.”  

He looked torn.  “Beth…my dear…I cannot take you with me.  It is too dangerous.  Just know that I will be back as soon as I possibly can.”

She pulled him down for a kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  “I don’t want to let go of you…”

“I will be back.  I promise.”  

She nodded and kissed him again.  “Make sure you are.”  

 


	3. 'Halloween Party' for Marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Halloween Costumes

“You’re sure my shirt has to be open?” Thor asked, viewing himself in the mirror on the back of Beth’s door.  “Not that I’m self-conscious, but…we will be at Stark’s party…”  

“Look, this is the perfect costume…” Beth said, adjusting the bodice of the dress she was wearing. “Everyone will get it.”  

“ _Bodice Ripper_ …is it a well-known book?”  

She laughed.  “It’s a whole genre of books.  And they all featured guys who look like you on the front. BELIEVE me, we’re going to win this contest.”  She scooted up close to his side, sliding her hand into the open shirt front.  “Yeah. Yeah, we’re gonna win.” 

 


	4. 'Blustery Days' for Marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff

The wind picked up yet again, blowing Beth’s hair into her face again.  Her scarf whipped around until she grabbed it, tucking it back into her coat where it belonged.  

She snuggled in closer to Thor’s side.  

“If you’re cold, we can go home…” Thor offered with a warm smile that promised more than just warm cuddles.  

“You know…now that you mention it…I’m freezing.”  Beth grinned mischievously up at him.  

 


	5. 'Music Festival AU pt 1' for Marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2016
> 
> No Powers, Festivals

Beth groaned as the really tall dude whipped off his shirt and slung it around.  She didn’t mind about the shirtless-ness…it was the fact that he was REALLY tall and now she couldn’t see.  Again.  She hated being short.  

“HEY.  DUDE.  Down in front!”  

He turned, which surprised her.  Usually, people ignored her.  

“My apologies…if you want, I could…lift you?”  

Now that she got a good look at him.  Viking. A tall blonde Viking.  That’s what he was.  

And that’s how she found herself watching the concert atop the shoulders of a tall, blonde Viking, aptly named Thor.  

 


	6. 'Music Festival AU pt 2' for Marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Prompts 2017
> 
> No Powers, Festivals

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO LICK MY EAR?”  Thor called over top of the music.  

Alarmed, Beth looked up at him.  The music was so loud, she was sure she must have misheard him.  She shook her head and gestured to her ear.  “What? I can’t hear you!”  

He grabbed her hand and dragged her back from the crowd of people, weaving this way and that until they finally got far enough away. He leaned down and asked, “Would you like to get a beer?”  

Beth laughed.  “Yes.  Yes,  _that_  I would like to do.”  

For the record, she’d have done the other thing too, even if it was a little weird.

 


	7. *'Worship' for Marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Non-Explicit Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Body Worship

Thor’s hands moved down to her hips, slipping beneath the waistband on her underwear and pushing them down.  He knelt in front of her, slipping them down over her legs.  “Beth…” he whispered, looking up at her reverently from the floor.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, pressing his lips to each of her hip bones before turning his attention to what was between them.  His other arm snaked around her thigh.

“Oh…” Beth’s mouth fell open. She wobbled slightly as he lifted her leg up and over his shoulder, forcing her to grab hold of him for stability.  “Oh…my…” she paused, wondering if he’d be offended if she called out ‘God’.  

All coherent thoughts were pushed from her mind completely once she felt his fingers probing and pushing against her.  

“Oh…god…Thor…”  

 


End file.
